Death and Birthday
by Detective Naoto
Summary: Hari dimana... kebahagiaan dan kesedihan bercampur...


**A/N **: One-Shot berikutnya~ Idenya bener-bener dadakan dapetnya.. Pas lagi dengerin lagu lagi~ yah… Jadinya kayak gini deh fanficnya, semoga saja tidak terlalu aneh

**Disclaimer** : Persona 4 Belongs to Atlus

**Theme Song** : 39 – San Kyuu (Hatsune Miku)

* * *

24 April

* * *

"Senpai!" Rise memanggil pemuda berambut abu-abu yang sedang asik dengan buku bacaannya. Diayunkan salah satu tangannya di depan wajah senpainya, tapi tetap tidak mendapatkan respon apa pun. Akhirnya Ia mengambil langkah terakhir, diletakkan kedua tangannya di pundak senpainya dan menggoyangkannya keras.

"Ngg?" Souji tersadar dari dunia bacaannya, menatap Rise berdiri di sampingnya, "ada apa Rise?"

Sempat cemberut sesaat, tapi Rise kembali menunjukkan senyum yang biasa menghiasi wajahnya. "Nee~ Apa Senpai tahu hari apa akhir minggu ini?"

"Hari apa ya?" Souji terlihat bingung. Lalu mencoba mengingat-ingat apa hari tersebut, tapi tidak mendapatkan apa pun. "Memangnya kenapa Rise?"

"Ihhh! Senpai ini!" Rise terlihat kesal sekarang, "masa Senpai lupa sih? Kuberi petunjuk, 27 April."

Souji kembali berpikir, "27 April… 27 April…" Digumamkannya tanggal itu.

"Itu adalah hari ulang tahun Naoto, Souji-kun," Yukiko mendekati mereka berdua, bersama dengan Chie dan Yosuke. Kanji berada beberapa meter di belakang mereka, mencoba menghentikan Teddie yang sedang memakan terlalu banyak topsickles.

Pemuda itu tersentak kaget, "Benarkah?!"

Teman-temannya menghela napas. Mereka bingung, kenapa Leadernya ini bahkan tidak tahu ulang tahun kekasihnya sendiri? Benar-benar… Dunia ini sudah semakin aneh saja.

"S-O-U-J-I," Yosuke memberikan tatapan _death glare_ pada teman baiknya, dia silangkan kedua tangannya di depan dadanya. "Kamu bahkan tidak tahu soal itu?!"

"I- Itu…" Souji _sweatdrop_, Ia mencoba mengalihkan tatapannya pada temannya yang lain, tapi mereka semua memberikan tatapan yang sama. Dengan rasa bersalah, Ia pun menundukkan kepalanya.

Selama sekitar 15 menit, Souji menghadapi omelan dari seluruh teman-temannya (kecuali Kanji dan Teddie yang masih sibuk sendiri). Tidak sanggup mengatakan apa pun, Ia terus menundukkan kepalanya seperti seorang anak yang sedang dimarahi ibunya.

"Sekarang kamu sudah mengerti? Untuk menjadi kekasih yang baik, kamu setidaknya haru mengetahui hari ulang tahun orang itu!" Chie mengakhiri pelajaran cinta tersebut, mereka semua terlihat sangat lelah hanya dengan memberikan penjelasan panjang lebar itu.

Souji menganggukkan kepalanya pelan, cukup sulit untuk mengikuti ucapan 4 orang sekaligus yang berbicara seperti kereta Shinkansen. Setidaknya dengan kemampuan belajarnya, masih bisa diikuti dengan baik.

"Apa yang sedang kalian lakukan disini?" Tiba-tiba terdengar suara yang sangat familiar di dekat mereka. Suara berat sang detektif dan adik kelas Souji, Shirogane Naoto. "Eh, Senpai juga ada di sini?"

Souji mencoba menggerakkan otaknya untuk mengartikan seluruh kejadian di depannya, lalu mencoba memberikan jawaban atas pertanyaan yang baru saja diberikan. "Kami hanya sedang berkumpul di sini kok!" Ucap nya agak sedikit terburu-buru.

Untunglah, sepertinya Gadis itu tidak menyadari keganjilan di jawabannya tadi. "Ohh.." Jawab Gadis itu, tapi Souji tidak siap dengan pertanyaan berikutnya. "Kalau gitu kenapa Senpai tidak memanggil ku juga?"

Souji bingung harus menjawab apa. Karena dia sekarang berada disini karena panggilan dari Yosuke untuk berkumpul di Junes dan disuruh agar tidak memberitahukan Naoto. Dia masih belum diberitahu kenapa Naoto tidak dipanggil. "Itu karena…-"

"Tadi aku yang ingin memberitahumu Naoto-kun!" Rise memotong kata-kata Souji, mengedipkan sebelah matanya pada ke-empat Senpai nya. "Tapi aku lupa.." Dipeganginya tangan kanan Naoto dan mengajaknya berjalan menjauh, "sebagai gantinya, bagaimana kalau kamu menemani ku berbelanja?"

Terdengar suara panik Naoto dari kejauhan, tidak jelas karena kedua Gadis itu sekarang sudah berada di dalam Junes. Souji menegukkan minuman di depannya, merasa lega karena rasa tegang baru saja meninggalkan dirinya.

"Yosh!" Yosuke menepukkan tangannya di depan wajah Souji, "karena Rise sudah mengorbankan diri untuk menemani Naoto, sebaiknya kita mulai rapat kita tentang perencanaan pesta ulang tahun Naoto!" Pemuda ber-_headphone_ itu terdengar seperti ketua saat itu. _'Bukankah itu harusnya peran yang kumainkan?' _Souji menatap Yosuke, sekarang sedang menerima satu tendangan wajah, akibat dari lelucon nya yang sepertinya membuat Chie marah.

* * *

27 April

* * *

Langit mulai membasahi bumi dengan air hujan yang deras. Awan gelap di langit itu seperti sedang menutupi perasaan siapa pun yang sedang menatapnya. Termasuk Gadis berambut biru yang sekarang memperhatikan langit.

Naoto baru hendak berjalan keluar kelas saat pintu kelas nya terbuka dan memunculkan sosok Senpai sekaligus Leadernya. Pemuda itu melambaikan tangannya ringan ke arah Naoto, memberi sinyal bahwa dia memanggilnya, dan Gadis itu hanya menurut.

"Ya Senpai?" Naoto berjalan mendekati Souji di depan pintu kelasnya. Pemuda itu tidak menjawab apa pun, hanya berjalan ke belakang Naoto dan mendorongnya menelusuri lorong. Gadis itu pun mengikuti arah jalan yang di arahkan Senpai nya.

Saat mereka sampai di ujung lorong, Souji mengeluarkan sebuah kain panjang dan mengikatkannya menutupi mata Gadis itu. "Se- Senpai!"

"Ikuti saja Naoto.." Setelah selesai mengikat kain tersebut, Souji kembali mendorong Naoto berjalan ke tujuan.

Memang tidak terlihat apa pun, tapi Naoto bisa menebak tujuan mereka dari jalur yang mereka lalui. Ia sedikit berlari karena semakin lama Senpai nya itu mendorongnya agar lebih cepat.

Mereka akhirnya berhenti berjalan. _'Dari jalur tadi.. Berarti ini adalah..'_ Souji melepaskan penutup mata Naoto. Benar dugaan nya, ini adalah Gedung Olahraga.

"Kenapa kita ke sini?" Naoto kembali bertanya, sebuah senyuman terbentuk di bibirnya, "kamu akan melihatnya sebentar lagi.."

Dibukanya pintu Gedung Olahraga tersebut. Suara beberapa letusan pun terdengar mengikuti kedua orang yang masuk ke dalamnya. Seluruh teman-teman Naoto, Investigation Team, berada di sana, mengenakan topi kerucut berwarna di tengah dekorasi pesta. Sebuah kue ulang tahun putih terletak di meja. "Selamat ulang tahun Naoto!" Ucap mereka semua secara bersamaan.

Muka Gadis itu memerah, Ia tundukkan kepalanya, tidak terlihat sedikit pun bagian wajahnya karena rambut dan topinya.

"Terima kasih, teman-teman.." Naoto kembali mengangkat kepalanya, sebuah senyuman yang terlihat dipaksakan menghiasi wajahnya, "tapi, aku tidak bisa menerima semua kebaikan ini.."

Naoto menghentikan kata-katanya sesaat, "karena.. Hari ini adalah hari kematian orang tua ku.."

Keheningan menyelimuti ruangan luas itu. Tidak ada satu pun orang yang berada di situ mengubah ekspresi mereka, mereka hanya menurunkan kedua tangan mereka dan menatap kosong ke arah sang detektif yang sekarang membalikkan diri dan berlari keluar dari Gedung Olahraga.

* * *

'_Sial!'_ Souji mengertakkan giginya, Ia genggam kuat kedua tangannya sampai memutih. Digerakkannya kedua kakinya berlari mengikuti Gadis yang terakhir kali keluar dari Gedung itu.

Dia mulai mengutuk dirinya sendiri, sambil berlari dibawah siraman air hujan. Pertama, 2 hari yang lalu dia bahkan tidak tahu bahwa hari ini adalah ulang tahun kekasihnya. Dan sekarang, semua nya hancur karena ketidak tahuannya bahwa hari kematian orang tua Gadis itu jatuh pada hari yang sama. Dia tidak berhak untuk menjadi kekasih orang kesayangannya itu!

Pemuda itu telah kehilangan jejak sang detektif saat dia sampai di gerbang sekolah. Tapi dia tidak mau menyerah! Dia terus mencari gadis itu. Junes, Shopping District, Sungai Samegawa, Gadis itu sama sekali tidak berada di antara tempat-tempat itu. Akhirnya Souji berlari ke arah tempat tertinggi di Inaba, Bukit.

* * *

Tetes demi tetes, kristal bening mulai berjatuhan membasahi pipi Gadis itu. Langit juga mulai mulai menumpahkan air hujan yang dingin yang menusuk kulit Souji dan kekasihnya.

"Naoto.." Souji berjalan mendekati gadis itu. Diulurkannya tangan kanannya, tapi Ia kembalikan tangan itu kembali ke tempatnya.

"Ini semua salahku.." Ucap Naoto, terus menatap pemandangan kota yang terlihat menyedihkan. Jari-jari panjangnya masuk kedalam sela-sela jaring yang membatasi dirinya dengan tebing. "Andai saja saat itu aku tidak memaksa mereka mengajak ku pergi ke bukit saat itu.. Mereka mungkin tidak akan tiada saat ini.."

"Apa Senpai ingat saat aku mengatakan bahwa aku menyukai tempat tinggi?" Naoto tersenyum kecut, "aku benar-benar menyukainya, sejak masih kecil hingga sekarang.. Tapi, alasan kenapa aku menyukainya berbeda dari yang dulu.." Detektif itu menggigit bibir bawahnya.

"Sekarang, tempat ini mengingatkanku pada hari-hari yang kuhabiskan bersama orang tua ku. Sedih, senang, marah.. Walaupun terkadang terkesan konyol, tapi itu menjadi kenangan yang sangat berharga buat ku," Walaupun tertutup air hujan yang ikut membasahi nya, terlihat jelas air mata yang tadi mulai mengalir lebih deras, "itu semua lenyap saat kami mengalami kecelakaan..."

Souji terus menatap Gadis yang sedari tadi berbicara. Dia terus mengikuti setiap kata-kata nya, bahkan Ia dapat membayangkan kisah tragis itu dengan jelas di dalam kepalanya. Saat-saat orang tua gadis itu keluar dari jalur kendaraan, lalu mobil mereka yang sudah kehilangan keseimbangan, terbalik dan menewaskan keduanya. Naoto kecil, yang saat itu juga mengalami luka-luka yang cukup parah, juga harus menghadapi kematian kedua orang tuanya. Pemuda itu tidak bisa membayangkan apa perasaan yang sedang menyelimuti gadis kecil itu, melihat orang tua yang selalu bersamanya itu sudah tidak bergerak lagi.

Naoto menggenggam kuat jaring yang di pegang, kepalanya menunduk ke bawah, topi biru yang selalu dipakai nya terjatuh ke tanah akibat beratnya air hujan yang ditampungnya dan gerakan kepala sang detektif. "Semua ini salahku! Kenapa mereka yang harus mengalami ini! Akulah yang sudah memaksa mereka!"

Souji langkahkan kedua kakinya mendekati sosok itu. Kedua tangannya memeluk tubuh yang lebih kecil, pelukan hangat di bawah siraman air hujan. Tapi pemuda itu tidak mengatakan apa pun, hanya semakin mempererat pelukan nya.

Suara isakan mulai terdengar lebih keras, Gadis itu menenggelamkan kepalanya di dada pemuda itu, Ia mengeluarkan semua rasa pahit yang sudah lama Ia tahan, rasa sakit yang tidak pernah Ia tunjukkan pada orang lain. Pemuda itu pun mengelus rambut basah gadis itu.

"Maaf Senpai.. Tolong biarkan.. Aku memulihkan diri.." Ucap Naoto disela-sela isakannya. Seragam Senpainya Ia remas dengan kedua tangannya.

"Ya.." Souji mengangkat kepalanya, menatap langit yang akhirnya berhenti menangis dan kembali menunjukkan matahari.

* * *

Pesta di rumah Dojima pada malam itu sangat menyenangkan. Berbagai macam kejadian menarik terjadi. Teddie yang mulai _scorring_ ke Yukiko dan Rise, tapi ditolak mentah-mentah dan bahkan.. Hampir diusir dari rumah karena melakukannya di depan Nanako.

Yosuke dan Kanji yang sudah di ujung maut karena dipaksa memakan Mystery Food X milik Chie, tergeletak pingsan dan harus diistirahatkan untuk sementara. Dan Nanako yang terus tertawa memperhatikan kelakuan teman sepupunya ini. Ini adalah ulang tahun terindah bagi Naoto.

Gadis itu duduk di beranda rumah Dojima, memperhatikan langit malam yang ditaburi oleh bintang-bintang cerah di langit dengan bulan sabit sebagai pusat dari hiasan langit tersebut. Souji akhirnya ikut duduk disebelahnya dan memperhatikan Naoto.

"Umm.. Senpai.." Naoto tidak menatap Souji, matanya masih menatap langit malam yang indah. "Terima kasih untuk hari ini.."

"Tidak apa-apa.." Tatapan Souji ikut melihat apa yang dipandang iris mata Gadis itu, "orang tua mu pasti akan sedih kalau kamu terus menarik diri seperti itu.."

Tiba-tiba, Souji mulai mencari-cari sesuatu dari kantung celananya. Saat tidak menemukan apa yang dicari, Ia masuk ke dalam rumah dan kembali lagi ke beranda dengan membawa sebuah kotak biru kecil.

"Aku hampir saja lupa.." Dibukanya kotak biru tersebut, sebuah kalung berwarna silver, dengan sebuah cincin ditengahnya, "ini hadiah ulang tahun mu."

Souji mengambil kalung itu, lalu mengalungkannya di leher detektif de sebelahnya. Semburat merah muda mulai muncul di wajahnya. "Te- Terima Kasih…"

"Sama-sama," Souji tersenyum pada Naoto, menambah semburat pada wajah Gadis itu. Mereka pun kembali menatap langit.

"Senpai.." Naoto bersuara, dibalas dengan tatapan langsung dari Souji dan sebuah "Apa?"

"Tidak ada.. Hanya ingin memanggil saja.."

* * *

**A/N **: … Saya masih aneh dalam hal menulis ending fanfic.. Tolong maaf kan saya atas kekurangan saya ini. Jika ada kritik, saran atau apa pun (tolong jangan flame *bow*) Silahkan memberitahu saya.


End file.
